hunter x hakusho academia sently
by kasamy-kun
Summary: la academia sently es solo para chicos, es muy famosa, por juntar secundaria y preparatoria, en esta academia los personajes de yu yu hakusho y hunter x hunter se conocen, y viviendo aventuras se van descubriendo unos con los otros ADVERTENCIA YAOI personajes: killua, illumi, hisoka,kurama, kurapika, hiei, leorio, yusuke, gon, entre otros.
1. Chapter 1

**aloh! me llamo kasamy n.n, este es mi primer fic en esta pagina, tal y como dice el titulo, este fic trata sobre hunter x hunter y yu yu hakusho, los personajes conocidos como: killua, hiei, gon, yusuke, kurapika, kurama,.. se conocerán al entrar a la academia sently, que es muy conocida por juntar secundaria con preparatoria, y, que mas podría pasar en una academia solo de chicos?**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO YAOI.**

**APTO PARA MAYORES DE 13**

**...**

normal's POV

a mediados de junio, la academia sently abrió sus puertas, para recibir alumnos nuevos, desde secundaria hasta preparatoria, la academia solo acepta a alumnos con promedios increíbles, también cuenta con un campus enorme y habitaciones...

todos los alumnos nuevos esperaban información en el auditorio principal, habían pasado al menos 30 minutos desde que según debía comenzar el recorrido, cuando el director de la escuela por fin se mostró y por medio de un micrófono dio la bienvenida y se retiro, todos se quedaron confundidos, ya que no sabían nada de la academia ni de donde estaban las cosas...

killua's POV

cielos, ese anciano solo nos dejo a nuestra suerte, no nos dijo ni donde están nuestros dormitorios, mmmm tendré que preguntarle a alguien?, cada vez veo menos gente, tal vez ellos ya encontraron sus dormitorios, bueno, supongo que tendré que investigar por mi cuenta...

después de 20 minutos de caminar a la deriva, tropecé con un chico de cabellos rojizos, que al parecer es mayor que yo, tal vez el es de preparatoria, en ese caso podrá ayudarme a saber donde esta mi dormitorio...

- lo siento, no me eh fijado- dijo prestándome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- no fue mi culpa, no me fije- dije tomando su mano y limpiando mi pantalón del polvo.

- me llamo kurama, un placer, eres nuevo?-

- yo soy killua, mucho gusto, en efecto, soy nuevo y pensé que tal vez tu podrías ayudarme a...-

- a encontrar tu habitación?, claro, no eres el primero que me lo pregunta jeje -

- en serio?, gracias, mi habitación es la numero 99 - dije mostrando le el papel con las indicaciones.

- mmm, que coincidencia, yo me encuentro en la habitación 100, al parecer seremos vecinos- me dijo sonriendo

- eso parece jeje-

después de atravesar medio campus, llegamos al edifico en el que se encontraban las habitaciones del 70 al 100

- bien llegamos- dijo abriendo la puerta de ahora mi habitación

- aaa, creo que la caminata fue eterna- dije poniendo mis brazos en mi nuca

- jaja, te acostumbraras, que te parece si te invito a un cafe en mi alcoba? claro después de que te instales- dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación

- claro, gracias kurama - dije estirando mi mano

- por nada killua - dijo estrechando mi mano

una vez en mi habitación...

- cielos, es muy grande... y y y, tiene litera!, es el mejor día de mi vida - pensé en voz alta

- eh?, quien esta ahí- sonó una voz desde el closet que se encontraba mas al fondo

creo que es mi compañero de cuarto, me asome al closet y pude observar a un chico de cabellos obscuros y ropa verde que estaba colgando su ropa..

- ah, hola, debes ser mi compañero de cuarto, me llamo gon, un placer - dijo con una sonrisa, muy pegajosa...

- hola, yo soy killua, mucho gusto- dije con la misma sonrisa..

gon's POV

mmmm, que chico tan mas lindo, es pálido como la nieve y sus ojos azules como el agua pura, killua eh?, no olvidare ese nombre, que suerte que sea mi compañero...

- y.., como te fue al encontrar el edificio- dije cerrando el closet

- pues, la verdad un chico me ayudo, y vive aquí alado- dijo señalando al cuarto de la izquierda

- oh, que bien, te ayudo a instalarte?-

- no es necesario-

- seguro? -

- si, pero gracias de todas formas - de pronto suena el timbre...

- ya voy!- grito, y cuando abro la puerta, es un chico de cabellos rojizos con un regalo enorme de bienvenida

- ah, hola, mi nombre es kurama, ayude a killua a llegar aquí y olvide darle esto - dijo dejando la canasta en el suelo

- a, pues, gracias,mi nombre es gon, no quieres pasar? escuche que eres nuestro vecino- dije con mi sonrisa de siempre

- pues, escuchaste bien, jeje, no puedo pasar, lo siento, debo asesorar a los chicos nuevos, pero sera en otra ocasion- dijo con una sonrisa amable

- oh, esta bien, gracias por el canasto!- grite ya que kurama se alejaba

kurama's POV

que agradable chico, killua no tendrá problemas para socializar con el, mmm, bien, ahora quien sigue, un tal... kurapika...

...

**aloh de nuevo! n.n, que les pareció el primer capitulo? ewe, bueno, si les gusto dejen mensajitos:3, o claro, sus criticas de en que debo mejorar y cosas así, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, kurapika conoce a leorio-san XD y a kuroro chanchan! o.o, okno XDD, nos vemos byebye aquí su amiga kasamy-kun:3**


	2. capitulo 2

**aloh! de nuevo!:3, eh aquí en capitulo 2! etto...ahora veremos como le fue a kurapika para encontrar su habitación ewe, o y se me olvidaba, los personajes de yu yu hakusho ya estaban en la academia y también los personajes mas mayores de hunter x hunter, es por eso que son asesores, para ayudar a los nuevos en este caso, los de hunter x hunter, y se me olvido decir que hxh y, yyh NO me pertenecen XD, y, para que puedan comprender mejor los capítulos eh aquí lo que significan algunas cosas: el POV, es cuando estamos desde el punto de vista de ese personaje, los () son las acciones de los personajes, las - son las palabras de los personajes y ' son tipo pensamientos, oka? bnbn disfrútenlo!:33 kasamy-kun ;3**

**...**

kurama's POV

-cielos, ya di 2 vueltas a todo el campus y ni una señal de ese tal kurapika, estoy exhausto , en donde se habrá metido?- (me siento en una banca del campus) - creo que lo que escucho a lo lejos es una pelea, iré a ver - (pensé a lo alto)

- ya te dije que me llamaras leorio-san mocoso!-

- no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, ahora, leorio, apártate de mi camino -

- bien, acabemos con la sangre kuruta de una vez por todas -

- leorio, retractate de tus palabras ahora mismo! -

- es, leorio-san -

- are que te tragues tus palabras! -

(ambos chicos se aceraron bruscamente el uno con el otro) - diablos, eh visto suficiente, tengo que interferir...

- oigan chicos, que esta pasando? - 'creo que es la voz de...'

- kuroro, de donde salio?- (pensé a lo alto)

- vamos, dejen de pelearse, en esta escuela, los escándalos como los que están provocando son extremamente prohibidos, o acaso quieren que los expulsen?- dijo con la misma seriedad de siempre.

el silencio invadió el campus, hasta que el chico de cabellos rubios extendió su mano hacia el otro en señal de tregua...

- lo siento, leorio-san- el chico mas alto acepto la tregua estrechando la mano de el rubio.

- dime leorio, san suena como que soy un vejete- ambos se rieron y voltearon nuevamente hacia kuroro.

- bien, supongo que son nuevos no?-

- si!- ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- entonces vengan con migo, yo los guiare a sus habitaciones-

- bien, creo que todo se ah resuelto - (pensé a lo alto y di la media vuelta para volver a mi habitación) ' oh, espera'...

- disculpen!, de casualidad alguno de ustedes se llama kurapika? - (dije gritando a lo lejos)

- si!, yo soy kurapika!- dijo extendiendo su mano para que yo pudiese verlo, una vez que me acerque corriendo a el (le doy mi mano)

- hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es kurama, yo soy tu guía, pero al parecer ya estas en manos de kuroro- (dije con mi sonrisa amable)

- si, kuroro-san, nos guiara a nuestras respectivas habitaciones - (dijo estrechando mi mano)

- kurama, vuelve a tu habitación, yo los ayudare a partir de ahora, ya que, yo soy el guía de leorio, y según aquí dice, ellos dos son compañeros de habitación- (dijo mostrándome su mejor sonrisa)

- oh, enserio?, muchas gracias kuroro, bueno chicos un placer!, si necesitan algo, mi cuarto es el numero 100, nos vemos! - dije alejándome de ahí

- diablos!, debo correr, no pensé que demoraría tanto, de seguro killua ya esta en mi alcoba y no me encontró! debo apresurarme- (pensé a lo alto)

killua's POV

bien, ya termine de organizar mis cosas, creo que iré a la alcoba de kurama..

- gon, saldré a la habitación de alado!- (dije abriendo la puerta)

- ok, te esperare despierto amor! - (dijo en forma de broma), pero eso no evito que me sonrojara un poco, 'pero que le pasa a ese tipo?'

- ok - ' idiota -.-'

(ding dong)

- mmmm, creo que no están, bueno, volveré mas tarde - (pensé a lo alto)

- a quien buscas? - se escucho una voz a lo lejos del pasillo

- eh, busco a kurama, me invito a su alcoba, pero, al parecer no esta y...- (mire por el pasillo y, no había nadie) ; genial, estoy alucinando!'

- estoy de este lado -, (voltee) y aquella persona estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, no pude evitar el retroceder y quedar perplejo..

- h-hola, me, me llamo killua, kurama me invito y, y yo- (me interrumpió)

- si, eso ya me lo dijiste, tal parece que no se encuentra, de seguro esta ayudando a alumnos nuevos, pero puedes esperarlo adentro, mi nombre es hiei y soy compañero de kurama- (dijo abriendo la puerta en señal de que podía entrar)

...

**chanchancha o.o, okno, espero que les haya gustado muchototote:3, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, todo puede pasar el la habitación de kurama y hiei, no es así killua? ewe - k-kasamy me das miedo, de que hablas? oh, ya lo veras killua, huajajaja :3 okno, hasta aqui llego kasamy-kun, nos vemos y recuerden dejar mensajitos:333, byebye n.n**


	3. capitulo 3

**aloh!, bienvenidos al capitulo (sonido de tambores) 3!:3333 chanchanchan! o.o, yapues XD, hoy descubriremos lo gracioso que es killua sonámbulo y lo lindo que puede ser kurama :33 XDD disfrutenlo!:333 kasamy-kun ^.^**

**...**

- si, eso ya me lo dijiste, tal parece que no se encuentra, de seguro esta ayudando a alumnos nuevos, pero puedes esperarlo adentro, mi nombre es hiei y soy compañero de kurama- (dijo abriendo la puerta en señal de que podía entrar)

kurama's POV

llego por fin al edificio, y corro silenciosamente, por que me imagino que todos están durmiendo, ya estoy a 7 puertas de mi alcoba, - pero que demonios...- logre escuchar un fuerte golpe que provenía de mi habitación - y se hiei se callo?, en ese caso tengo que ayudarlo rápido, se pudo haber lastimado! - (pensé a lo alto) abrí la puerta y me encontré con hiei y killua en el piso y a hiei arriba de killua y killua tratando de liberar sus muñecas de las manos de hiei, sus rostros se acercaban mas, pero ambos reaccionaron al verme entrar y se separaron a la velocidad de la luz, hiei viendo hacia el lado opuesto de killua, ambos están sonrojados...

- q-que están haciendo? - (pregunto en susurro,) 'ya que no quiero despertar a nadie'

- solo, solo tropezamos, ya, ya es tarde, hiei gracias por el café, h-hasta luego kurama - dijo killua saliendo de la habitación, pude ver como ocultaba su rostro con su cabello, y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un rojo carmesí que combina a la perfección con esa piel... ' eh? que estoy pensando, tengo que interrogar a hiei!'

-hi...- (me interrumpió)

- a mi no me digas nada, solo tropezamos eso fue todo, ahora apaga la luz que quiero dormir - pude notar en su voz algo de molestia

apague la luz y ambos nos fuimos a dormir sin decirnos ni una sola palabra...

hiei's POV

estuve tan cerca de besarle, pero, no era yo, mis labios, involuntariamente se acercaron, porque?, sera que utilizo un tipo de nen para controlarme?, si es así tengo que tener cuidado con el, pero, por que no pude sentir el nen? tal vez lo oculto, si eso debe ser 'mis parpados se sienten, tan, pesados...

killua's POV

'diablos!, kurama ya de seguro me odia, me invita a su alcoba y, y lo primero que ve al entrar es... bueno, pero yo no tengo la culpa, la culpa la tiene hiei, ya que el se abalanzo sobre mi, bueno si tropezamos , pero el sigue teniendo la culpa...

#FLASHBACK#

- tu que año estas cursando?- dijo sin ninguna alteración en su voz

- 2 de secundaria - al decir eso, me miro fijamente por unos 30 segundos, cuando se torno algo incomodo, al parecer pensaba en algo, pero, por que piensa mientras me ve!, mmm, lo interrumpiré...

- hiei, tienes los ojos como una amiga - (dije con una sonrisa) - de echo yo diría que son muy parecidos, -pero claro, ella tiene pelo azul-

- pelo azul? - dijo ya algo intrigado

- si, que acaso, conoces a alguien así?- pregunte curioso

- dime como es ella!, como se llama! - dijo tomándome por los hombros

- ee, no, no recuerdo su nombre!, apenas la conozco! - dije tratando de empujarlo

- tienes que recordar! - hice un esfuerzo y..

- ya, ya recuerdo, se llama yukina, creo -

- donde, donde esta! - al terminar de decir eso, el tropezó y me empujo contra el suelo, ambos nos quedamos callados unos segundos, el arrimo su rostro al mio, yo, estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos escarlata, cuando, sentí una presencia, me pare de inmediato, era kurama!, diablos, seguramente pensó mal de mi .

-q-que están haciendo?- tengo que salir, aparte de la pena que siento ahora, mis mejillas están ardiendo, tengo que salir antes de que se de cuenta!..

- solo, solo tropezamos, ya, ya es tarde, hiei gracias por el café, h-hasta luego kurama - pase alado de kurama, pero gracias al cielo, mi cabello cubrió mi sonrojo, en cuanto entre a mi alcoba me eche a mi cama...

#FINDELFLASHBACK#

ahora solo quiero dormir... cerré mis ojos... y cuando desperté, estaba con el uniforme en una banca del campus con una crepi (crepi: crepa que venden en japon) en mi mano, y recargado en el hombro de kurama...

-qu- que?-, kurama?, que, donde? -

- no piense que te eh secuestrado - dijo mirándome con cara de: yo no hice nada...

- entonces, como, como llegue aquí? - dije mirando a todos lados, aun no entiendo nada

- eres sonámbulo - dijo levantando un dedo como para explicar

- eh? de verdad? - dije incredulo

- si, me despertaste y yo te traje aquí - dijo señalando el lugar de crepis

- lo, lo siento kurama, por causarte tantas molestias - dije agachando la cabeza

- no es nada... - dijo con una sonrisa amable

- no, me refiero, a lo de anoche, me invitas a tu casa y lo primero que encuentras es...- antes de terminar kurama sube mi cabeza y...

- ya olvídalo, solo fue un accidente, ok?- dijo tocando mi nariz en forma de juego

- si, oye, tengo que traer algunas cosas de mi alcoba, ahora vuelvo - dije sonriendo y corriendo hacia el edificio de mi alcoba (el edificio de enfrente)

- claro - dijo con la sonrisa de simepre

kurama's POV

en realidad yo traje a killua aquí, si es sonámbulo pero, no planeo decirle nada de anoche, mas yo jamas olvidare lo que paso...

#FLASHBACK#

ya eran pasadas de las 3 de la madrugada y yo no concilio el sueño, sigo pensando en lo que vi, hiei y killua... por que me enoja tanto pensar eso? mas bien.. por quien?, - las clases empiezan a las 6, me vestiré y daré vueltas al campus hasta que amanezca, dudo que pueda dormir, así que, que pierdo? - (pensé a lo alto), cuando me cambie la pijama por el uniforme y iba a la puerta, antes de abrirla, escuche como alguien choco con ella, la abrí y en eso, killua cae de boca al piso...

- killua!, estas bien? - no recibí respuesta alguna, cuando levanta a killua del suelo, pude notar que sus ojos estaban cerrados - tal vez se quedo inconsciente - (pensé a lo alto), puse a killua en una silla y me senté a lado suyo, claro, sin despertar a hiei - pero entonces, que hacia killua aquí? - (pensé en alto) de pronto killua se pone de pie, toma mi mano y me lleva a su alcoba, en cuanto llegamos killua saco su uniforme diario del closet, y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, se quito la camiseta y dejo sus brazos extendidos, yo solo observe con algo de sonrojo la pálida piel de killua, cuando reaccione, concluí que killua quería que lo cambiara, tome la camisa y se la puse, después tome el saco, cuando termine de abrochar botón tras botón, coloque mis manos encima de el pantalón de killua, y lo mire, este asintió como dándome permiso para quitarle los pantaloncillos, cunado se los quite, tome los pantalones de la escuela y me agache para ponerlos pero, yo involuntariamente al ver la pálida piel tan cerca, acaricie las piernas de killua llegando a su entrepierna, la acaricie con suma delicadeza de arriba asía abajo, recibí como respuesta un leve gemido por parte de kilua, empece a retirarle los boxers cuando - q-que estoy haciendo?- me sonroje al tener conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer , tome los pantalones y se los puse, una vez que termine de cambiar a killua, este se quedo con los brazos al aire...- mmm, ahora que necesitas killua? - dije algo confundido...

- kurama, cargame -, me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, sera que ya esta despierto?, no puede ser, ya que sus ojos siguen cerrados, - cielos, no sabia que los sonámbulos podían hablar dormidos - (pensé a lo alto) cargue a killua como un novio carga a su novia, me sonroje al pensar eso, como tutor, es mi deber despertar a los que me tocaron cuidar, pero, como kuroro se encargo de kurapika, solo me queda killua, que bien, pero es muy temprano aun para entrar a clases, son las 5, no eh desayunado, creo que iré a el puesto de crepis, sirve que killua también desayuna, una vez que llegue al puesto, coloque a killua en una banca mientras pedía las crepis, puse una crepi en la mano de killua, y este por el peso 'extra' casi se cae, pero, para que pudiese recargarse, coloque su cabeza en mi hombro, -el aroma de killua es tan relajante, o creo que a despertó..-

#FINDELFLASHBACK#

- kurama! - sali de mis pensamientos y note a killua...

- oh, ya regresaste -

- eh vuelto como desde hace 5 minutos, en que pensabas? -

- oh, en nada importante, entremos a clases killua...-

- claro!, que rara madrugada, jamas la olvidare jajaja-

- yo jamas olvidaría esta madrugada -

- que dices? -

- oh, no, nada, corramos que se nos ara tarde -

en eso la campana de la primera hora comienza y con ella termina una noche fantástica para kurama...

...

**aloh!, les gusto:33?, esta ves lo hice un poco mas largo, pero, espero que les haya gustado, no se pierdan el prox cap, yusuke mete en problemas a gon y a hiei, y llega una pesadilla para killua, gon y kurama, quien sera? descubran lo en el pox :333, hasta aquí llego kasamy-kun, byebye nos vemos;3**


	4. capitulo 4

**aloh!, gomene por no escribir en tiempo XDD, simplemente la inspiración no llagaba a mi, pero me esforzare en este capitulo para hacerlo largo y divertido, ahora veremos lo que estaban haciendo hiei y gon al mismo tiempo de killua y kurama, yusuke como siempre , metiéndose en problemas y la llegada de alguien... per-pervertido! D:, nos vemos en el fic, byebye:3 kasamy-kuuuuuun:3**

...

hiei's POV

escuche un fuerte golpe atra vez de mis sueños, entre-abrí mis ojos pare ver a kurama siendo tomado de la mano por killua, fingí estar dormido hasta que ya no los sentí en la habitación, no le tome mucha importancia y volví a dormir, 5 minutos después escuche que alguien salia de su habitación, entre-abrí la puerta para ver a kurama caminando por el largo pasillo y cargaba a alguien, creo que es killua, pero no lo distingo en esta obscuridad, hablando de eso... - maldición!.- olvide por completo que soy un tutor, tengo que despertar a los alumnos que me han asignado, por suerte solo fue uno... - gon freecs, creo que esta en la habitación de alado, bien, espero que ya este listo...- (pensé a lo alto)... entro a la habitación y...

- (ronquidos)- ...

- tks, pensé que ya estarías listo, gon, despierta!- dije moviendo lo leve mente

- eh, que, quien eres?...- creo que esta mas dormido que despierto ahora... ahh, lo que faltaba...

- soy tu tutor, tenemos que llegar temprano a la primera clase así que, apresúrate...- se levanto de la cama y empezó a sacar su ropa de el closet...

- bien , yo esperare afuera...- espere 5 minutos, después no se escuche nada, así que voy a entrar...

- mas vale que ya estés lis...- esta, esta durmiendo!

- (ronquidos) -

- idiota! como consigues quedarte dormido! ya es tarde!, despierta! - golpe... - si, si ya voy...-

mientras tanto...

normal POV

- atrapen me si pueden! idiotas, jajajaja- dijo cierta persona sacandole la lengua a 5 chicos que lo perseguían...

- no escaparas para siempre yusuke urameshi! - dijo el jefe de los cinco ahitando la mano

- y quien lo dijo?, - el chico de ropa verde entro a un edificio y corriendo se topo con hiei arrastrando a gon por el pasillo, en solo segundos , los 3 estaban rodeados...

- pero que demonios? - dijo hiei... gon por fin pudo despertarse y...

- de que me perdí mientras dormía?- dijo algo confundido

- no se que es lo que pasa, pero, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías - dijo hiei poniéndose en modo de defensa...

- apártate, no necesito de tu ayuda enano - dijo yusuke empujando con su brazo a hiei

- a quien le dices enano, verdesito? - ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear, cuando terminaron pudieron observar a gon a lo lejos y a los 5 chicos en el suelo...

- oye tu!, era mi pelea! - dijo yusuke tomando el hombro de gon...

- tu pelea o no, llegaremos tarde a clase...-

- cierto, vamos, solo tenemos 10 minutos! - dijo hiei...

camino a clase, yusuke, gon y hiei se encontraron con kurama y killua en el camino, todos tomaron ha ciento y empezó la clase...

- buenos días alumnos, soy su profesor de biologia, mi nombre es hisoka...-

- hisoka!?- pensó a lo alto killua

- que pasa killua, lo conoces?- dijo el pelirrojo

- tsk, es amigo de mi hermano mayor, es un pervertido! -

- por que lo dices- dijo con y yusuke al unison...

- bueno la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando tenia 7 años...

#FLASHBACK#

era una noche pacifica en la residencia zaoldyeck hasta que algo acabo con el silencio...

- aaaaaaaa - el grito de cierto albino sonó en toda la montaña...

- tranquilo tranquilo, soy amigo de illumi, y, tu su lindo hermanito...- dijo acercándose a killua, lenta y picara mente...

- entonces, que, que haces en mi cuarto, ve con illu-nii - dijo abriendo la puerta...

- no te preocupes pequeño, el vendrá en unos minutos...- dijo acariciando la mejilla de killua...

- hisoka, que haces aquí- dijo illumi, que en ese momento, tenia el pelo corto...

- tuche, hola mi querido illumi, te esperaba con tu pequeño hermanito- dijo relamiéndose los labios

- kill, no le prestes atención a hisoka, solo llámame si se acerca a ti...-

- que malo, illumi, estoy aquí, nos vemos, mi querido albino...- dijo acariciando su pelo

- illu-ni!- dijo killua corriendo tras su hermano...

- vuelve a dormir killua, hisoka, vamos afuera...- killua volvió a la cama

- hai, hai, jajajaa -

#FINDELFLASHBACK#

- para mi mala suerte, mis padres no se encontraban...- dijo killua finalizando la historia...

- y les presentare a mi aprendiz, leorio, esperemos que sea profesor muy pronto -

- buenos días, espero y nos llevemos bien - dijo leorio...

- bien para este ejemplo, necesito a un alumno, que te parece a ti, killua-chan?-

- eh?, por que yo?-

- tu hermano quiere que aprendas muy bien, y me encargo que te diera clases... privadas- un escalofrió recorrió a todos los alumnos quienes observaban a killua..

- olvídalo, yo paso- en eso hisoka fue hacia killua lentamente, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta el pizarron...

- oye, suéltame!- dijo killua tratando de liberarse del agarre de hisoka...

- se lo prometí a tu hermano, así que, después de clases, te quedaras con migo 1 hora mas, mientras, explica esta teoría de la evolución...

- ese es tu trabajo no el mio!-

- killua, que ah pasado con tus modales, eras tan tierno cuando niño...-

- tsk...-

en eso suena la campana...

- bien ya pueden retirarse, menos, los que nombrare... killua, hiei, gon, kurama y yusuke...

- QUE?!- gritaron al unison

- todos ustedes estaban hablando en mi clase, tendrán que quedarse...

- tsk, maldito payaso...- dijo killua en murmullo

- serán 2 horas!- dijo hisoka sonriendo...

- waaaaa, e-era broma!- dijo killua..

- jajaja atrabajar-

hisoka puso variados problemas en la pizarra, explico quien terminara, podría salir...

- cielos, que pesado día- dijo gon..

- no hubiera sido tan pesado de no ser por killua - dijo hiei...

- que dices?, da igual, ya es pasado- dijo killua

- killua tiene razón, ya es pasado, que les parece si les invito a todos una malteada- dijo kurama...

- haaaaaiiii! - dijeron todos...

una vez en las malteadas...

- a todo esto, quien eres tu? - dijo gon pasando le la malteada a yusuke...

- su nombre es yusuke, y, oí que te metiste en problemas - dijo kurama...

- nada importante, solo haces una broma, y te persiguen - dijo tomando malteada...

- aun así, no deberías meterte en problemas - dijo hiei

- por cierto, tu eres killua y tu gon cierto? -

- si- dijeron al unison

- aaa, mi habitación es la 98!, seremos vecinos, mucho gusto - les dio la mano

- oigan chicos, están invitados a una fiesta de bienvenida en la habitación de kuwabara!, se pondrá de locos!...

el chicos les dio una habitación y se fue...

- alguien lo conocía? - dijo kurama...

- no- dijeron los demás..

- irán a la fiesta?- dijo killua...

- si, vamos killua! - dijo gon tomándole la mano a killua y corriendo camino hacia su habitación, haciendo que killua se sonrojara...

- pues si ellos irán , yo también!- dijo yusuke..

- que es parece si nos vemos aquí en 3 horas y nos vamos juntos a la fiesta? - dijo kurama

- por mi no hay problema - dijo hiei...

- entonces nos veremos aquí! - dijo yusuke..

- hasta entonces!- dijo gon a lo lejos!

- que tan buenos oídos tiene?- dijo hiei

- jaja, nolose, hasta entonces!- grito kurama...

...

**aloh!, que les pareció? ewe, a mi me gusto n.n, próximo capitulo, una fiesta alocada, revelaciones, una llegada inesperada!, no se lo pierdan!:3, si les gusto dejen sus mensajitos,:3, nos vemos! byebye, hasta aqui llego kasamy-kun:3**


	5. capitulo 5

**aloh!, gomene!, los que están siguiendo el fanfic deben querer matarme T.T, no se enojen con migo, enojen se con el unicornio que me ah quitado la inspiración XDD, okno, como recompensa hoy les haré un fanfic mas lago de lo normal, les parece? n.n, bueno, a leer! nos vemos abajo:3, byebye n.n/**

**...**

normal's POV

después de las malteadas, cada quien se fue por su cuenta a arreglarse para la fiesta que dará inicio en un par de horas...

- no es divertido?- dijo kurama sonriendo como de costumbre

- que?- dijo hiei levantándose de la cama

- iremos a una fiesta, sera genial!- dijo alzando su puño triunfante

-querrás decir, iras, yo no pienso ir a esa extraña junta de humanos- dijo acostándose nuevamente

- jaja, se les dice fiesta, y la razón de su nombre es porque los humanos se divierten ahí, podrías divertirte también- dijo kurama levantando a hiei de la cama tomándolo por los hombros y sonriendo le

- ya dije que no iré- dijo golpeando levemente las manos de kurama para apartarlas de sus hombros

- seguro?, con que, no iras eh?, cambiarías de opinión si te diera 3 de tus paquetes de galletas favoritos?- dijo acercándose lentamente a hiei con una sonrisa picara y mostrando un paquete plateado

- bien, iré, pero si me aburro me saldré de ahí!- dijo hiei arrebatando le el paquete a kurama y volteando la cabeza para cubrir su evidente sonrojo

- bien, entonces que esperas, cámbiate!- dijo kurama al ver a hiei inmóvil viéndole

- es que... no tengo ropa para una fiesta- dijo hiei encogiéndose de hombros.

- por suerte, lo tenia previsto, mira esto, es para ti- dijo kurama sacando de una caja un smokin

- que es eso?- pregunto hiei acercándose a la tela negra

- los humanos lo usan para ocasiones especiales como estas, se les llama smokin- dijo kurama dándole el traje

- bien, me lo pondré en el baño- después de eso hiei se encerró en el baño y después de 10 minutos...

- cielos (suspiro), cuento mas tardara?... hiei, estas bien ahí?- dijo kurama golpeando la puerta, la cual al instante se abrió con un sonrojado hiei

- kurama...-

- entiendo, ven, te ayudare a ponértelo...- dijo con su sonrisa amable

mientras en la habitación de alado...

killua's POV

- ya casi estas listo gon?- grito el albino un tanto molesto

- solo espera y... chanchan, como me veo killua?- dijo gon saliendo del baño

-...- se ve tan elegante, sus pantalones negros y su camisa verde, son tan embriagantes no puedo dejar de verle, esa ropa detalla a la perfección su figura, y hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos marrones...

- killua? estas ahí?- dijo gon golpeando con su dedo la frente del albino..

- eh? que decías gon?- waaaa, esta demasiado cerca!

- es que acaso no me escuchabas?- dijo un tanto molesto el moreno..

- pero claro que te escuchaba tu... em...- en eso llaman a la puerta - cielos me salvaron (suspiro)-

- que dices?-

- no, nada, ya voy!- dije abriendo la puerta...

- hola killua!- dijo kurama

- hola, kurama, hiei!- dije sonriendo

- creí que nos veríamos en las malteadas- dijo gon acercándose a la puerta

- vivimos alado idiota-

- lo que hiei quiso decir es que, ya estamos aquí así que, están listos?- cerré la puerta de la habitación

- por cierto, que yusuke no vive alado también?- dijo gon

- si, iremos por el- dijo kurama

(toc toc)

- mmm, tal parece que no hay nadie- dije algo desconcertado... pude escuchar un golpe...

- estúpida hip puerta!- dijo yusuke detrás de la puerta, cuando la abrió se abalanzo sobre mi y...

- maria! hip, cuanto tiempo que no me hip abrazabas!- dijo empezando a llorar en mi hombro, no reaccione hasta que escuche las risas de todos..

- m-maria?, aléjate de mi idiota!- dije empujándolo al suelo

- jajaja, yusuke, ni siquiera estamos en la fiesta y tu ya estas ebrio- dijo kurama con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza

- a quien le hip dices cobarde karuma? hip-

- mi nombre es kurama -.-...

- creo que no debería ir a la fiesta- dijo gon

- tu eres el que hip, no debería estar aquí hip- dijo yusuke apuntando a gon

- no te preocupes, si toma mucha agua, estoy seguro que se le pasara el efecto- dijo kurama sacando una botella de agua

- bien, que esperan, vayámonos ya- dijo hiei

normal's POV

a la mañana siguiente kurapika se encontraba tranquilo leyendo un libro en su habitación cuando un escandaloso grito aparentemente proveniente de leorio obligo a kurapika a desviar su mirada a la puerta...

- como es posible que hayan echo una fiesta sin supervisor?, y a quien culparan, pues a mi, claro, como aprendiz de profesor es mi deber cuidar de los alumnos nuevos!- refunfuñaba leorio mientras entraba a la habitación y tomaba un yogurt

- que es lo que pasa leorio?- dijo kurapica

- oh kurapika, cuando llegaste?-

-... estuve aquí antes que tu-

- de verdad? bueno eso no importa, unos chicos de ultimo grado de preparatoria organizaron una fiesta para los nuevos!, y al parecer sin permiso, tengo que ir a la fiesta para castigar a los que aun pudiesen encontrarse ahí, quisieras acompañarme?- dijo el mas alto sonrojándose

- eh? por que tendría que ir?-

- bueno, es que no soy bueno siendo malo y pensé que...-

- oh, entiendo, bien, te acompañare solo esta vez-

- siiii, eres le mejor kurapika!- dijo leorio dando saltos.

- bien (cerro su libro) andando!-

leorio y kurapika se dirigieron hacia el cuarto donde se realizo la fiesta, nadie respondió a la puerta, así que decidieron entrar por su cuenta, ya que la puerta se encontraba medio-abierta, al ver a las personas que se encontraban dormidas quedaron perplejos ante tal escena...

después de que leorio despertó a todos, les puso un castigo y los mando a la habitación de killua y gon para aclarar las cosas

- cielos, así que tenemos un castigo- dijo gon acostado en su cama

- así parece- dijo kurama entado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama de gon

- mi cabeza esta apunto de explotar!- decía killua mientas tomaba sus plateados cabellos

- alguien recuerda algo?- dijo hiei

- no, pero lo que no entiendo, es por que esta ese bebe aquí- dijo gon apuntando a cierto bebe que se encontraba en la cama de killua

- eso es lo que me preguntaba yo- dijo kurapia

- de donde han sacado a un bebe?- dijo leorio

- no lo vez leorio?, ellos ni siquiera se acuerdan de anoche, pero una cosa es segura, tendrán que cuidar del bebe, hasta que sepamos de quien es- dijo kurapika sentenciando a los 5 chicos

- queee?, por que tenemos que cuidar de un bebe que ni siquiera es nuestro?- dijo killua enojado

- pues por que asistieron a la fiesta, y como el bebe se vino en brazos de ustedes tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias y cuidar de el- dijo leorio

- bien, pero como cuidaremos del humano?- dijo hiei

- pues al parecer, tendrán que cuidarlo por 2 semanas si mucho, así que tendrán que organizarse en parejas una semana cada pareja, les parece?- dijo kurapika

- utilizando la lógica, gon y killua serán una pareja y kurama y hiei serán la otra- dejo leorio

- oye anciano, se nota que no utilizas la lógica muy seguido, te falto yusuke!- dijo killua molesto

- que dijiste niño?- antes de que leorio y killua iniciaran una pelea kurapika intervino..

- yo pensé en eso también, y yusuke se encargara de comprar, la comida, los pañales, y todo lo que pueda necesitar un bebe- dijo abriendo la puerta- lo demás queda en sus manos, entendido?-

- siiii- dijeron desanimados los 5

- hasta en 2 semanas chicos!- dijo leorio cerrando la puerta

- bien, que pareja lo cuidara primero?- dijo gon

- yo ni siquiera quería ir, así que, ustedes tendrán que cuidarlo primero- dijo hiei dado le en brazos al bebe a gon

- eh? pero yo ni siquiera se cuidar de un bebe!- dijo gon

- ciertamente, ninguno en esta habitación sabe como cuidar a un bebe, pero debemos aceptar las consecuencias por nuestros actos- dijo kurama

- bien, yo iré a comprar las cosas para el bebe- dijo yusuke saliendo de la habitación

- como sea, eso no es lo importante, lo importante es, que paso en la fiesta?- dejo gon dejando al bebe en su cama

- supongo que lo recordaremos después- dijo kurama

-solo se que comimos pan ditas y de ahí no recuerdo nada- dijo killua tratando de recordar

- bien, ahora solo se que tenemos que cuidar de un bebe- dijo gon

- estamos perdidos!- dijeron los 4 chicos al unisono.

**...**

**aloh! que les pareció este capitulo? ewe en lo personal me gusto escribirlo n.n, como serán los problemas para nuestros 5 chicos cuidando a un bebe? serán 2 semanas muy largas, este bebe lograra unir a las parejas? quien sabe:3, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: en donde esta el bebe? que dices? que lo perdiste yusuke? no se lo pierdan byebye n.n/ kasamy-kuuuuun3**


	6. capitulo 6

**aloh!, cuanto tiempo TuT, si es que siguen el fic, no se molesten con migo! u.u, eh tenido muchos contratiempos y cosas por el estilo, pero bueno, ya es momento de que me ponga a escribir no es asi? ewe, solo les recuerdo lo basico, hxh ni yyh son mios,ADVERTENCIA YAOI, como recompensa por la tardansa tratare de hacerlo mas largo de lo usual n.n bueno, a leer!, nos vemos abajo n.n, kasamy-kuuuun! :3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- estamos perdidos!- dijeron los 4 chicos al unisono

normal´s POV

-yo no pienso cuidar de un mocoso humano- dijo hiei tan neutral como de costumbre

-ciertamente, ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo hiei, mas es nuestra responsabilidad... mejor dicho, la suya, nos vemos la semana proxima para cuidar al bebe!- dijo kurama saliendo de la habitacion con un hiei a rastras

- vuelve aqui maldito!- dijo killua tratando de abrir la puerta

- vasta killua, la romperas!- dijo gon tomando los hombros de killua - esto podria ser divertido, piensalo!-

- bien, si es divertido para ti, cuida de el, yo no pienso hacerlo, de ninguna manera!- dijo killua retirando las manos de gon y salir caminando despreocupadamente por el pasillo

- ehh?, pero killua, tenemos que cuidarlo entre los dos!- gon tomo al bebe y salio a perseguir a killua

mientras que en la otra abitacion...

- creo que ya se fueron- dijo kurama pegado a la puerta - pero no nos libraremos de esto hiei, nos toca cuidarlo la proxima semana... hiei?- al no recibir respuesta kurama volteo la mirada para darse cuenta de que hiei no se encontraba y la ventana estaba abierta...

hiei´s POV

- jajajaja, como si me fuese a quedar, que idiota- penso en voz alta mientras corria fuera del campus, en cuento salio del campus se subio a un camion camino a la playa que quedaba a 1 hora del lugar..

normal´s POV

despues de 2 horas buscando yusuke por fin encontro una tienda de bebes...

- señora me puede dar comida para bebe y esas cosas blancas?- la cajera solto una leve risa - eh?, que es lo que le causa gracia?- dijo yusuke irritado

- se llaman pañales, jajaja, no sabes mucho de niños o si?- ...- no yo solo quiero comprar eso y...- ven te muestro todo lo que hay que saber-

gon´s POV

diablos perdi a killua, dio la vuelta aqui y ya no se donde se metio, termino dejandome solo con el bebe...- wuaaaa wuaaaa- diablos a empesado a llorar! que hago!? yase!...

normal´s POV

killua decidio volver por que una voz en su cabeza le decia que eso no estaba bien, cuando volvio...

- killua, que bueno que llegas!-

- gon, donde esta el mocoso?- dijo killua al ver que gon no tenia al bebe

- mitte mitte killua!- dijo gon apuntando hacia arriba

cuando killua miro hacia arriba pudo observar al bebe callendo desde muy alto...

- el bebe, se va a caer!, gon has algo!- dijo killua tratando de colocar sus brazos en donde suponia que caeria el niño

- no te preocupes killua- atrapa al bebe- lo tengo resuelto- dijo eso ultimo sonriendo y mirando al bebe que estaba riendo...

una vez en el departamento de gon y killua...

- por que diablos aventaste al bebe, que es lo que no funciona ahi adentro?- dijo killua golpeando levemente la frente de gon

- es que estaba llorando y lo avente para que riera!- dijo gon con cara triste

- ah, esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo gon, si lo matas sera nuestra culpa... ne, como supiste que se alegraria con ese metodo?- dijo killua dejando de lado su enojo

- ah, lo vi en una pelicula! jejeje- killua callo al suelo tipo anime!

- tu!- killua persiguio a gon por toda la habitacion hasta que el sonido de la puerta los detuvo

- chicos, han visto a hiei y a yusuke?, no los encuentro- dijo kurama un tanto preocupado

hiei´s POV

- este lugar es muy relajante- dijo mientras veia la puesta de sol mientras enpezo a recordar...

- por que te vas sol? por que me dejas solo?- un pequeño hiei estaba llorando en el lago del mundo de los demonios...- estoy solo...- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y se quedaba dormido

antes de poder quedarse dormido por completo, pudo escuchar un ruido probiniente del bosque...

- quien esta ahi?- dijo un tanto tembloroso y alsando su espada... nadie respondio - si no respondes ire por ti!- dijo tratando de fijar la mirada en el obscuro bosque , tratando de localizar al enemigo - ahi estas!- dijo mientras corria hacia la silueta que distinguia a metros de distancia, cuando llego a este, pudo ver a un demonio de cabellos blancos, orejas y cola de zorro, estaba herido de gravedad y aparentemente desmayado en un arbol...

el pequeño hiei cuido de el anonimamente, le dejaba comida e agua y se escondia cuando el zorro despertaba, cuando hiei se dirigia a el arbol con comida e agua el zorro ya no estaba, cuando fue a ver mas de cerca, el zorro aparecio detras de el, hiei se puso a la defenciba de inmediato...

- como te llamas niño?- pregunto el zorro con una cara neutral y al no obtener respuesta decidio hablar - no tienes por que estar asi, no pienso hacerte daño, te estoy agradecido, mi nombre es kurama...- dijo ahora con una sonrisa

pasaron semanas y kurama y hiei no se separaban jamas, hiei admiraba a kurama y le gustaba la compañia, por otro lado kurama estaba agradecido y encariñado con aquel niño...

- kurama, por que el sol se va y nos deja?-

- por que nos deja al cuidado de la luna-

- pero, nos deja solos-

- mientras estemos juntos hiei, jamas te dejare solo...-

despues de oir aquello, hiei no dijo nada mas y abrazo al zorro con todas sus fuerzas y con algunas lagrimas se quedo dormido en los brazos de aquel zorro, al despertar estaba solo... solo pudo gritar con todas sus fuerzas con esperanzas a que el zorro le escuchara- mentieste! mentiroso!, me dejaste... solo!- despues de eso hiei ya no confio en ninguna persona, siempre estaba solo, asi es como debia ser, hasta que llego a el la noticia, yoko kurama habia muerto y renacio como humano, en ese esntonces hiei visito por primera vez el mundo humano, para ver a kurama de nuevo, mas no lo encontro, cuando de camino al mundo de los demonios, pudo ver aquella silueta, y esos malditos cabellos plateados que lo habian traicionado, mas pudo notar que en sus labios se poso una sonrisa hamable, y sus canos cabellos ahora se teñian de rojizo, y aquel chico dijo la disculpa que anelaba hiei y despues de eso un repentino y calido abrazo lleno su soledad de amor en un segundo...- kurama...-

normal´s POV

hiei fue sacado de sus pensamientos por kurama que le gritaba al otro extremo de la playa...

- kurama...-

al dia siguiente...

- y quien se supone que cuidara del bebe hoy, recuerda que tenemos clases hasta tarde- dijo killua cargando al bebe dormido plasidamente en sus brazos

- oh, es cierto, lo habia olvidado-

toc toc

cuando kurama abrio la puerta pudo ver a killua y a gon cargando al bebe...

- kurama por favor cuida del bebe, tenemos clases hasta tarde!- dijo gon

- lo lamento chicos, pero yo y hiei tambien tenemos clases hasta tarde...- al ver las caras tristes de killua y gon a kurama se le ocurrio una idea- pero, que les parece si se lo piden a yusuke?- dijo sabiendo que su idea era pesima, ya que conocia a el irresponsable de yusuke al pie de la letra..

- claro, yusuke!- dijo gon alegre como de costumbre

toc toc

...

yuske se encontraba frente a fente con el bebe, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como tratar con el, y el bebe como respuesta comenzo a lloran asustando a yusuke

- niño cuida la casa mientras voy por algo de comer...- dijo yusuke saliendo de la habitacion...

5 horas pasaron y yusuke volvio al departamento ebrio y con olor a tabaco...

- siento que hip se me olvida algo hip pero no hip, logro recordar hip, que fastidio!- dijo abentandoce a su cama despues de 3 horas alguein en la puerta interrumpio su sueño...

- hola yusuke, vengo por el bebe- dijo gon con una sonrisa

- aaaa, el bebe, eso era lo que faltaba... aaaaa el bebe!- agarro a gon por los hombros- perdi al bebe!-

- que hiciste que?-

despues de 1 hora gon y yusuke se encontraban sentados en una banca del campus ya rendidos y agotados...- donde podra estar?- dijo gon desanimado...

- oo, un bebe, que haces aqui pequeño?, te llevare con migo kukukuku...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**aloh!, y bien? que les ah parecido?, quien creen que encontro al bebe? y que pedira a cambio ewe, okno, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo: carta de amenaza, es que acaso son todos pervertidos!... dejen sus mensajitos! n.n, byebye n.n kasamy- kuuuuuun :3**


	7. capitulo 7

**aloh!, se que no e escrito hace bastante tiempo, lose, no se enojen, solo lean, tuve variados problemas que resolver y con todo eso, no me llegaba la inspiración de hacer un capitulo mas, no quiero hacerlo así por que si, quiero sentirlo, se que suena raro , pero así es, gracias por leer, lo básico , hxh como yyh no me pertenecen, desfruten lo y nos vemos abajo n.n**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- oo, un bebe, que haces aquí pequeño?, te llevare con migo kukukuku...

normal`s POV

killua se encontraba caminando directo a su cuarto, cuando una silueta conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos obligan dolo a voltear la mirada a un callejón obscuro...

-i-illu-mi...

ahora los 4 chicos buscaban al bebe desesperad amente...

- es increíble que fueras tan estúpido- dijo un molesto hiei

-oye tu enano...-

- no yusuke, esta ves concuerdo con hiei, como pudiste ser tan irresponsable?- dijo kurama mientras posaba su mano en su frente..- por cierto gon, donde esta killua? talvez el tenga al bebe-

- no, killua tomaba clases, ahora debe estar en nuestra habitación, no lo eh visto desde la mañana...-

después de 4 horas buscando al dichoso bebe, los 4 regresaron a sus habitaciones cuando...

-kurama, hiei, yusuke!- gritaba un agitado gon  
-que es lo que pasa gon?-  
- ya se en donde esta el bebe!-  
- en donde esta!?-  
lo, lo tiene hisoka...-

el silencio se iso presente hasta que kurama decidió romperlo...  
-como es que lo sabes...-  
. me dejo esta carta...-

_Querido gon._

_encontré__ por casualidad a un pequeño, y por que que cierto rubio sabe, te pertenece, bueno, no creas que te lo daré gratis, tienes que ir, al salón de eventos las 12:00 de la noche, y no solo tu, si no también tus amigos, hablo de yusuke, hiei y kurama, tienen que seguir mis reglas o de lo contrario no sera divertido, tendrán que utilizar disfraces, y jugar con migo... los espero..._

_PD: no tengo a killua pero se quien lo tiene y donde esta, si no te has dado cuenta, lo secuestraron -.-, hasta después mis frutos..._

un escalofrió recorrió a todos, menos a gon que arrugo la hoja inconscientemente molesto por killua...

- gon, esta bien, seguramente lo recuperaremos no te preocu...- kurama no pudo terminar, ya que gon tomo su chaqueta y desde el pasillo dijo...

- por supuesto que lo recuperaremos, pero pagara el que iso esto...-

un aura de odio intenso recorrió todo el pasillo, haciendo que sus 3 amigos lo siguieran dudoso

mientras tanto en un lugar lejano de el campus un inconsciente killua despertaba...

- donde... estoy...- murmuraba mientras levantaba la vista y observaba cada detalle de la habitación el la que se encontraba..

-kill, ya has despertado...-

-... i...illumi-

- kill, te preguntaras por que te traje aquí, bueno, es sencillo, me desobedeciste, acordamos que si te dejaba ir a un campus, no harías amigos, ni hablarías con nadie mas que con hisoka...-

- tu no entiendes, yo , ya me canse de...-

- de matar?, pero kill, ese es tu trabajo, para eso te eduque, o- acaricio suavemente la espalda desnuda de el albino- no te eduque lo suficiente?..-

en ese momento killua se quedo estático, a su mente vinieron recuerdos, horribles recuerdos de cuando el solo era un niño, y el como fue castigado por sus acciones en el cuarto de su hermano mayor illumi...

- illumi, por favor, no lo volveré a hacer, pero no vuelvas a...-

- recuerdas aquella vez kill?, la primera vez que me desobedeciste, la primera vez que conociste aquel castigo especial..?

- illumi, para, no hables mas!- cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de no recordar aquella vez, mas fue un intento inútil ya que su hermano seguía hablando de aquello..

mientras que en el salón de eventos...

la puerta se cerro tras pasar los 4 chicos, velas se encendieron y una voz a lo lejos abrumaba el salón...

- vaya, que puntuales, creí que me dejarían esperando...-

- hisoka, donde estas! donde esta killua!?-

- cielos, ya quieres empezar con el juego gon?, tienes razón, mientras mas rápido... mejor, entonces... EMPECEMOS...

un pedazo de salón se ilumino dejando ver vestidores y disfraces, cada uno con el nombre de los chicos...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**aloh!, que les pareció? se que fue muy corto, pero, algo es mejor que nada, esperen al prox capitulo : disfraces y peleas, hisoka eres un pervertido.. , yo solo me divierto, kill, quien es gon, no se quien es gon ... illuni... : no se lo pierdan hasta la prox byebye :333**


End file.
